Every Time
by LightBard
Summary: Hey, this is my first Lie To Me fanfic.   When an old British colleague of Lightman's turn up to help in a case, both Gillian and Cal re-assess where they stand regarding 'the line'.  It's a K for now but will be a solid M by the end, so stay with me.
1. Introductions

A/N and Disclaimer. First off, not that it matters, but I don't own Lie To Me, no one does right, because someone got it in their heads that a percentage drop in viewing meant they should cancel one of the most unique and clever shows on television. But as for series 1-3... I don't own them, or the characters either. Just as well.

I would like to say thank you to the countless numbers of authors, including but not just: LightWoman, Starbuck0322 and divakat whose works spurred me to write my own. And to the amazing work of fanvid creators on youtube who remind me every day of the chemistry between these two characters (but also my complete bafflement as to why that chemistry was so restrained by the shows writers)

Also, be aware that I've written out of my comfort zone for Cal's prose. I normally write very particularly, however when it comes to Cal and that cockney accent, I think it's sometimes nice to be reminded of his particular wording of certain words. Therefore I have on occasion written such words as "gotta" or "'cause", it's just my way of expressing pronunciation.

(BTW This hasn't been Beta'd so apologies for typo's)

Anyway, on with the show...

**Every time**

"So tell me again... who is she?" They were in the video room, watching in to the Cube with fascination, Ria had leant in to Loker so that her boss wouldn't overhear.

His face fixed on the cube's window "She's the British version of you," he replied turning to Ria smiling. Torres' reaction was understandable; anger, resentment, he could see them so easily in her.

"I wouldn't worry though, this started in England, so don't be jealous. She's probably only here because of that." Ria's mask went back up as he watched.

"I'm not worried." She lied.

"Plus Lightman's known her for years, since he found her, she's been studying like mad. Apparently... she's got a close-to-genius IQ. Just never applied it to anything until LIghtman." He grinned maliciously knowing how much he was twisting her inside.

"So you're telling me," she tried to keep her voice barely above a whisper "that not only does she have m talent but she is a student of the craft too? Jeez, thanks Loker, what would I have to be worried about?"

"What are you kids whispering about?" Cal had walked in to the room, and could see their heads bent low together.

"Your new side kick boss" Eli replied returning upright in his chair and looking straight at the new woman.

"Oh she's here then eh? Typical of Foster to steal her away". He left and they watched as he walked around to the door to the Lightman interrogation room.

The woman they were referring to stood in the Cube looking around, impressed by what she saw, Gillian was clearly showing her the privacy levels installed when he walked through the door all beams and smiles for his friend.

"Rachel, love." He took her in an embrace and Gillian watched as they both sank in to each other in comfortable reunion. He pulled away first, not letting go of the brunette but pulling back to get a good look at her face. "You don't look any older, it's been what 8 years? Bugger darlin', how do you do it?" She was clearly flattered by the compliment.

"It's all the happiness I bring into people's lives Cal, it keep's me young." She gave a playful smile at him, which he returned.

"Must be talking 'bout in the sack then love, 'cause God knows, you rarely give happy news at work." They released the embrace as she continued to stare at the room.

Foster had noticed the total contrast in Rachel's accent to Cal's and had pried from the younger woman that she had lived in the Yorkshire country as a child and studied in Manchester since meeting Lightman. Whilst her accent didn't have the harsh edge Cal's could have to it, it seemed deeper, more ingrained in her being, you could almost hear the land in her voice.

She had golden brown hair with a touch of red which ran past her shoulders, straight with enough play and bounce to make it sway when she moved, which she often did. Her face was small, heart shaped with soft large lips. Freckles, much like Gillian's own, played across her face and her high collarbone and bare arms. Taller than Gillian, even in her heels, she didn't walk with any of the confidence Cal did. She had a swagger but she obviously tried to keep it in check.

Foster had met the new arrival at the doors to the Lightman Group, Ben Reynolds having kindly brought her from the airport. From the big smiles he was sporting when they entered, she'd obviously made an impression. Gillian found her to be pretty, but understatedly so.

She was wearing a short sleeved pale blue shirt and straight tailored trousers with black patent leather kitten heels. All in all, an attractive woman. Cal had mentioned she was in her late thirties but could have easily passed fro ten years younger. Gillian noticed no wedding ring, her only jewellery some small stud earrings.

"You have an amazing place Cal. Dr Foster has been showing me the intricacies, while you're protégés keep a close eye on me" Off to the left everyone saw shuffling from the video feed room.

"But then again, I suppose to some I would be considered competition, eh Cal!" Her smile was blatent, Gillian mirrored it, knowing Ria would be squirming in her seat. In actuality, she was referring to the Lightman Group itself, Rachel, had a well known department as part of the British Government which handled similar cases to those studied by Foster and Lightman.

"Yes love, always gotta keep an eye on the competition! He stepped towards the glass walls "Go do some work you two." He shouted, he could see in the darkness Torres and Loker slinking off towards their respective rooms. "I've got it from here Foster thanks." He barely took his eyes of the woman, he was soaking in her non-verbal praise. Gillian felt almost reluctant to leave them.

"OK, well Miss Mason," she stepped forward to shake her hand, "I look forward to working with you on the case." Rachel grasped her hand gently and shook it.

"Thank you, me too. And it's Rachel." She smiled.

Cal's face was beaming by the time Gillian left. Knowing Foster was unable to hear them she whispered, "She's gorgeous Cal. Now I see why you're hiding her over here." Cal's smile dropped a fraction at the intonation in her voice.

"Yeah I know, did you actually meet Torres and Loker? Or were they just mildly stalking you from the shadows?" His typical cocky grin returned. "Actually, I suppose you don't really need to know them. Our suspect will be here shortly and I need to know what your plan of action is going to be? Follow my lead as usual?" He smiled was so wide his teeth showed. He wanted to get a rise out of her.

"Actually, I thought you and Foster could go first, I'll step in later depending on what we get from her. Assuming, you get anything from her." She smiled coyly knowing this would get a rise from him. If he bit, he didn't show it.

"Right you are love. I'll show you how the grown-ups do it." Smiling they left the Cube.


	2. Interviews

Disclaimer: Don't own Lie to Me, blaa blaa. I promise to return the characters as soon as I'm done with them.

With greatest thanks to Beckilles. Whilst she is probably unaware, the fact that she has been blowing up my timeline with Callian related items has certainly spurred me on to write what turned out to be quite a difficult chapter.

Also, and probably most importantly, to Tim Roth and Kelli Williams, without whom we would have none of this amazing fiction. Although the show is over, the love, clearly, still burns.

**Two**

"So Mrs Carter, we're going to ask you some questions, is that ok?" Foster asked the woman across the desk from her. Mrs Carter was at the centre of a murder case, her husband, a renowned government official had been out drinking the night he died, and slept with one of the numerous girls he was padding a life for.

"That's fine with me Dr Foster. Ask your questions." The woman smiled. She was in her late forties. Bleached blonde hair, short but professionally styled. She was obviously used to a specific level of lifestyle and very accustomed to it. She spoke with a very correct British accent, typical of what was expected of an English newsreader. Gillian smiled reassuringly. Cal was staying quiet, letting her take the lead.

"So, have you been told about the Lightman Group and what Dr Lightman does here?"

"Yes, even on that tiny island called England we are aware of Dr Lightman's brilliance." No hesitation, and whilst her pitch was attempting condescension Gillian could tell that Mrs Carter was genuinely complimenting her business partner.

"That's good to hear. OK, well in that case, as long as you answer honestly, this shouldn't take too long. Could you tell me Mrs Carter, how long have you been staying in the America on this particular visit?" Baseline readings were such a part of the interrogation that the questions to ask simply flowed.

"It's Susan, Dr Foster. And I've been here for 5 weeks. Recuperating since the funeral." Susan Carter was a woman of some considerate beauty or had been twenty years ago, no doubt what attracted the late Mr Carter to her. However she had clearly spent too much time obsessing on the looks she had worn all that time ago. Botox, liposuction and face lifts had begun to take their toll. Lightman had made sure she was currently free from any Botox injections which could otherwise hinder the interview.

"And how long were you and Geoffrey married, Susan?" Although now wasn't the time, she couldn't help but notice the minute emotion which hazily played across the face of Mrs Carter at the name of her late husband; anger, which flashed but for a moment and then nothing.

"Susan?" Gillian asked again when she got no response.

"Sorry Dr Foster. Geoff and I were married for 18 years."

"And do you have any children?" Another absolutely infinitesimal micro-expression; this time sadness. Quickest flash she had every observed.

"No, we had no children." Gillian was amazed at Cal's restraint. He still hadn't said a word. Just stood against the glass wall behind her. She could feel his eyes boring in to the woman who sat in front of her, reading every tiny expression, each one so small even she couldn't find them if she stared at a video of them on constant replay.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about your husbands death?" Gillian wanted to read the reaction for this, although it was a little early in the investigation, Cal's quiet impatience was playing at the back of her mind.

Mrs Carter was as placid as a cat, no reaction to that question at all. "I was informed by the police when they woke me at the house in the early ours of the morning." Interesting, Gillian thought, whilst her expression gave nothing away, her use of the phrase "the house" rather than "our house" relayed a distance to the property, her marital home.

"Alright enough of this" Lightman burst into the conversation "How much did you pay to have him wacked?" Cal stepped towards the table bringing his body halfway across the desk, impatience palpable in his voice. He grinned at her, like a cat grins at a mouse. Gillian moved aside, this was his domain. She was finding it difficult to get a read on this woman anymore. It was like she had somehow shut down. A person couldn't do that. She could only step aside and hope to pick up something in her voice or language.

Mrs Carter simply smiled back at him.

"I have no idea to what you are referring Mr Lightman." She was slighting him, using Mr. instead of Dr. Gillian knew he wouldn't rise to it. But at the same time, she had no doubt seen the same thing as he had. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Well that's the thing Mrs Carter, the most likely probability is that you," he rubbed his mouth and chin with his hand, as if postulating "sick of Mr Carter's affairs with women, sorry, girls who let's be honest, look like you did probably twenty years ago, and ending up in the British tabloids" he paused, supposedly for dramatic affect, however she knew he was reading her at every single word he spoke, "...again; hired someone to whack him. God knows, it's understandable. I'd be pissed too if someone was running around the city shagging girls I couldn't hope to look like any more." He was trying to push all her buttons to get a rise out of her.

She smiled back coyly, not actually letting anything go. "I understand your theory Mr Lightman." Again she was pushing him. She leant forward to add effect, their faces almost touching. "But, what you don't seem to understand is that every time the tabloids wrote something about him, it meant more money coming in. Do you have any idea how much money you get for libel or slander these days?" Her face again revealed nothing.

"Get out. We're done for today." He pushed himself away from the table. And headed for the door. He held it open, waiting for her to leave, his arm suggesting the direction for the woman to travel.

"Really? Over that quickly? I did have such high hopes when I was told I was to be interviewed by the famous Cal Lightman. Oh well." Susan Carter still betrayed nothing in her face, she wasn't relieved or angry. Just nonchalant. She stood from the desk, brushed down her skirt, rubbed at her arm a little and picked up her bag from the table.

"See the thing is Mrs Carter." Cal released the door and let it slam behind him, before striding quickly across to her, face in hers. He smiled at her in a way that Gillian knew only too. He had caught her out. Foster couldn't tell how, Susan's face had been a mask, giving nothing away. "You're absolutely no use to me." Cal just smiled, how he loved to be asked to reveal his magic.

"Cal?" Rachel's voice was heard over the speaker system built into the Cube, she was concerned and confused.

"S'alright love," he looked towards the glass walls in the direction of the video lab where no doubt Rachel was stood, panicking, Ria and Eli were probably trying to catch up on what they had missed. "Mrs Carter was just leaving. Weren't you Mrs Carter?" He stepped back, back to the door and opened it once again. As Susan Carter began to move toward the door, he straightened his body, blocking the door "But you'll be back tomorrow. We'll talk properly tomorrow. And I'll have someone go with you now and stay with you at all times, to make sure there's no more trickery ok?"


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: Lie To Me is not mine, blaa blaa.

This is a really short chapter which I had struggled to write because for some reason it was difficult to find momentum (and I know it took a while but I've been poorly sick, sorry). Apologies for any inaccuracies or spelling mistakes (I can't see well, just had an operation on my eye), plus I don't have a beta so if anyone fancies the challenge, I'd be more than happy, grateful and welcome!

**OK so**, I need/want to know, do you lovely people want the whole 'second interview thing', or shall I skip to the good stuff and include a necessary summation of the interview in that?

Much love, LightBard x

**Three**

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Rachel shouted over the monitor.

"Cal, what just happened?" His partner shouted at him. Cal Lightman just stood in The Cube having shut the door behind the enigmatic Mrs Carter. He was smiling smugly.

"Rachel, have a word with one of your boys and make sure that Mrs Carter doesn't takeanything of the medical variety at all tomorrow, not even for a headache. **Nothing. **Do you hear?" He smiled at Gillian and gestured at the door.

"She was high? I got no indication that she was a habitual user." Foster tipped her head to one side and stared at nothing, attempting to recount everything about the meeting with Susan Carter. At that moment Rachel slammed into the interview room. "What was that? I've just sent one of my best guys off with her and even I don't know why!" Rachel stormed across the room, stood only inches from him. She'd certainly learnt his intrusion of personal space technique.

He stepped backwards and peeled away from her, eyes only on Gillian for the moment "Ok, you wanna know how I did it? I mean, I know a magician should never reveal his tricks an' all that, but for you, I'll let you in on it." He turned to Rachel. "Am I right in thinking that the wonderful and endearing Susan Carter stopped off at the restroom on the way in?" He stepped backwards towards the table, sitting on the edge facing Rachel. It was obvious from Rachel's vantage point that the look on Gillian's face registered recognition, accomplishment and pride.

Gillian stifled a small laugh, shaking her head, the smile widening as realisation set in. Cal turned to her, "Clever right?" before turning back to Rachel.

"Oh come on you two, you're acting like teenagers with a secret, just, out with it." Rachel was clearly frustrated, pacing the room.

"Dr Lightman?" Eli's voice entered the room, via the speaker system. The three of them had clearly forgotten about the rest of the small team gathered in the video suite. "Do you intend on letting any of us into this?" His attention turned to the glass, now transparent, finding both Loker and Torres clearly quite agitated at the lack of understanding.

Foster finally put them all out of there misery.

"Sorry, it took me a few minutes... Mrs Carter's baseline reading was genuine, everything she said was true however by the time we got to the real questions, some form of medication had taken effect." Her attention flicked between Rachel, Loker and Torres, only once allowing her eyes to flick to Cal just to confirm what she was saying. His confirmation came in the form of filling in the blanks,

"I'm thinkin' beta blockers for heart rate and a painkiller..." he waved his hand in the air to suggest a balancing act "hmmmm, probably codeine, just 'cause it's so bloody easy to get hold of in England and I've seen similar effects in junkies. I wasn't expecting it in her though," He paused and looked to the ground for a second a little vulnerable, before his mask and smugness returned "Got her though didn't I? Eh? Eh?" He smiled widely at Rachel "Anyways, told ya ya'd learn somethin', didn't I?"


End file.
